Crash
by Shteven27
Summary: Elsa is faced with a choice and she makes a decision. After all, Jack's need was greater than hers. No Powers AU, Drabbles, Emotional, Ends in way too many stereotypical but heartwarming or dramatic one-liners... etc. Cover art is not mine.
1. A Reasonable Conclusion

_What is wrong with me I have other ongoing stories that I have not updated in forever why do I do this to myself?_

 _Well... meh._

 _Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A Reasonable Conclusion**

It was snowing. Elsa loved the snow because it was like a fresh start. It covered everything in a white blanket and melted when the sun returned, as if giving the world a second chance. Snow was cold, and it made you numb, and you didn't have to think about all the bad things. About dead parents and an upset sister and the creepy old weasel man who keeps insisting on having dinner together. The snow took all your pain and numbed it. You could rest in the snow, you could play in the snow, you could make memories in the snow.

It was late at night when it started snowing, and very few people were out. Elsa smiled and stared at the little snowflake that had come to rest on her nose. She watched it melt as the beautiful design faded away. Feeling her foot come to an edge, Elsa stopped as she reached the end of the sidewalk, sighing happily. She checked for cars and saw one coming from the left. So she waited.

That's when she noticed someone walking towards her. Elsa looked closer and spotted frosty hair and icy blue eyes, immediately identifying the person as Jack Frost.

When it came to Jack Frost, most people were under the impression that Elsa did not care for anyone who did not follow the rules, who was not responsible, who was not like her.

They were wrong.

Something about Jack Frost made her happy. He reminded her of Anna, what with his constant grin and jumpy step. He was proud of his unnatural hair, and he was friends with lots of people. He made jokes that the professors approved of, jokes that they sometimes laughed along to as well. He played pranks, but they never permanently hurt anyone. He was just good enough to be a bad boy and get away with it.

Although Elsa would never admit it, she was jealous of Jack Frost, because he was brave. Brave enough to be who he wanted to be. Brave enough to be proud and speak out. Brave enough to do all the things that she couldn't do.

So when put in a situation like this, Elsa saw only one reasonable conclusion.


	2. A Presence

_Thank you so much to Marshmallow Addict and the guest who reviewed! Also a special thanks to kimbycup for following the story! You all really push me to keep writing!_

 _I was going to hold off on the second drabble of the story, but I wanted to give you all a thank you present. :)_

 _Hehe sorry the present may just leave you wanting another update... my bad ;P Don't worry I'll make the next one longer._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - A Presence**

It was dark, and Elsa was numb. She tried to open her eyes, but the lids felt so heavy. Her breaths were ragged, and it felt as if there should be pain, but for some reason there wasn't. She was in this state for what felt like forever, but then she heard something.

"Unfortunately… injury… due… never…"

A woman was speaking, and someone else was making what seemed to be affirmative noises as she spoke.

Elsa thought she heard the woman leave the room, and then she felt a light touch on her hand. Her body felt numb, and she could barely process anything that was happening. She felt herself slipping away into sleep when whoever was holding her hand spoke.

"Why... don't even... you... know me... do this... no sense..."

Elsa couldn't make out all the words, but she could tell that the person was confused. And he, (because the voice was distinctly male), was stressed. Elsa didn't know why, but she knew that she wanted to help him.

"It's okay." She managed to mumble before the world went black.

From then on, Elsa always felt like someone was watching over her. She would have brief periods of consciousness in which she could hear the steady rhythm of a low voice speaking to her. It always calmed her to hear it.

But when she finally woke up, it wasn't there.


	3. A Choice

_Thank you all so much for all your support. A special thank you to those who reviewed, it brings me such joy to see that you like my story! Thank you as well to all who followed and favorited. This chapter is for you!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - A Choice**

Light. There was light. And sounds. The sound of her breathing, and maybe someone else breathing. And the feeling that she was wearing nothing but a thin gown.

Elsa groaned and opened her eyes, squinting at the light shining above her head.

"Could-"

Elsa gave a gasp of pain as her lungs punished her for speaking. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, waiting for the pain to pass. As Elsa processed the pain she realized that her voice had come out as a weak croak.

Elsa heard someone moving, an opening of a door, and a yell that the patient was awake. Then the sounds of two pairs of feet coming closer to her.

"What is your name?" Asked a female voice.

Elsa took a breath before whispering out: "Elsa".

"Do you remember what happened?"

...

That was the question; wasn't it?

Bits and pieces were slowly coming back to her. There had been snow. Cold, comforting snow. And frost. Not just frost; Jack Frost. And a car.

* * *

An unknown amount of time earlier

The car was going too fast. That alone would have been bad, but with the snow falling and the ice that had spread itself all over the street, a car going at that speed was disastrous.

Elsa was standing at the corner of the street, eyeing the large shape to her left that was steadily coming nearer. In front of her was Jack Frost, listening to his music and unaware of the vehicle hurtling towards him at far too many miles per hour.

The way Elsa saw it, there were three ways that this could end.

The first would be that Elsa simply did nothing, and Jack would be hit by the car, most likely resulting in his death. And for Elsa, that choice was not an option.

The second would be that Elsa somehow got his attention and alerted him to the fact that he would most likely perish if he did not move out of the way. But Jack was looking down at his phone with earbuds in his ears. That, along with the howling wind and the snow falling was enough to ensure that Jack would neither see nor hear her.

Which left one option.

Elsa would have to move Jack herself. If she attempted to pull him, it would take too much time and they would both be hit. But if she pushed him, especially when he was taking a step and off balance, she should be able to get him out of the way. Herself however…

So that brought it to the final decision. Whose life was worth saving? Her own, or Jack Frost's?

Elsa's parents had died years ago, so her death would not affect them. And Anna... Anna wanted her gone. Anna wanted Elsa to stop controlling her life. Anna didn't want Elsa to tell her that her boyfriend was a cheat or that love at first sight didn't exist. Elsa and Anna's parents had left them a fortune, so Anna would still be able to live life just as comfortably, if not more so, than she did before Elsa's death.

If Elsa recalled correctly, Jack had a loving mother and younger sister, and Jack had taken a part time job to help support them. He had a family who needed him.

All those thoughts raced through Elsa's head in the span of a few seconds.

And she made her choice.


	4. A Stain

_Thank you so much to all my wonderful readers! Although I am slightly confused as to how I have more favorites than follows, considering that this is a multi-chaptered story, but I don't judge. (: You do you boo._

 _On a much more dramatic note..._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - A Stain**

To say that Jack was concerned was the understatement of the century. No, he was devastated. He was pulling out his hair and shaking in his seat.

He had nearly been hit by a car. He would have been hit by a car if not for... for her. The girl he now knew to be Elsa Arendelle.

Well, he had known her previously, but not by that name. He had known her as the beautiful girl who had always sat where no one would notice her. The beautiful girl who excelled in all her classes. The beautiful girl with hair almost as exotic as his own. But now she was the beautiful girl who was willing to sacrifice her own life for his.

He had been an idiot. He hadn't checked to see if there were any cars and he had put in earbuds and stared at his phone, effectively blocking everything else from his eyes and ears.

And Elsa had payed for it. Running his eyes over her injuries, she looked about as broken as he felt.

The doctors were difficult to understand, due to Jack's lack of medical knowledge, but he gathered that Elsa was nursing a broken leg, bruised ribs, and a solid hit to the head. The only reason she wasn't dead was because she slid on the ice and the snow cushioned her fall. The doctors said that her muscles had been relaxed, so that helped as well.

Jack couldn't imagine being relaxed in a situation like that. A situation where you know that you are going to get hit by a car. Well, he assumed she had known.

Jack remembered the shove against his chest, the fall onto his tailbone, and the horrible thunk as a body was hit by a car.

He had immediately dialed 911, tears beginning to stream down his face as he realized the reality of the situation.

By the time the ambulance got there, the snow around Elsa's body had been stained red.


	5. A Reason

_Hey people, I know it's been awhile since I've updated my stories, but I've been really busy lately and probably will continue to be busy over the next few weeks. But I'll try to update again ASAP. :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - A Reason**

It took about an hour for the medics to stop Elsa's bleeding as well as set her leg and hook her up to some liquid that they gave Jack the technical name for, but he wasn't listening.

After that Jack simply sat in a chair near her hospital bed, grasping her hand and thanking her. His mom and sister had come and hugged him, so grateful that he was okay. And they had thanked Elsa, though she most likely couldn't hear them.

But Jack still questioned why she had taken the hit for him. It made no sense. They had never been particularly close, and for all he knew, Elsa thought of him as an indifferent prankster. So why would she risk her life for his?

But worse than the questions was the guilt. It was all his fault after all. If he had just payed more attention, maybe-

"You."

Jack turned his head in the direction of the voice, cringing at the acidic tone. Glaring at him was a strawberry-blonde, her turquoise blue eyes burning with anger.

"You're the reason she's like this! You're the reason she's hurt! You're the reason that I might lose the only family I have left! Y-you're the r-reason…"

With every accusation the girl stepped closer, tears streaming down her face. And Jack didn't say anything, he didn't try to defend himself, because it was no use. She was right, he was the reason that Elsa Arendelle was close to death.

And even if she lived, she would never walk again.


	6. A Damage

_Hi everyone! I haven't posted anything on this site for over a year, and I apologize for the wait. I don't know if any of you are still reading, but I do promise to finish this story, especially since I don't plan on making it too long. I know this chapter isn't too long, but I promise the next one will give you some hope. And to all of you, thank you for reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - A Damage**

It was only after her outburst that Jack realized that the strawberry-blonde was Elsa's sister, Anna. He should have known her identity upon her entrance, considering how similar the sisters looked. They both had pale skin and round eyes, and altogether just looked familial. That, as well as the fact that Anna had a streak of platinum blonde in her hair that perfectly matched Elsa's.

But Jack wasn't in a position to notice details.

Just hours before, his entire world had been shattered.

* * *

A few hours ago

"The good news is that she will survive. However, she has suffered many injuries as well. Her leg was wounded…"

As the doctor rattled off the list of injuries, Jack's mind seemed to replay a select few moments in his head.

 _The shove against his chest, his phone falling out of his hand as his arms swung in an attempt to catch himself. His tailbone hitting the ground, sending a shock through his spine. His earbuds being ripped from his head, and finally, the sound. The horrible THUNK as metal hit bone._

"... spine damage, and she will be paralyzed."

Upon the woman's final statement, Jack pulled himself from his thoughts and stared at the her.

"What?" he asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

The doctor gave a deep sigh, a look of sorrow in her eyes, and she repeated her words.

"Elsa has suffered damage to her spinal cord. Permanent damage. She'll recover from everything else, but her legs will be paralyzed. I'm sorry."

* * *

So when Anna sat next to him and cried, Jack joined suit.


End file.
